Titanium (A Drastoria Harry Potter fanfic) Coming Soon
by supermultifangirl
Summary: She needed to be saved from herself. He needed saving from his inner demons, from the prying eyes of his parents. He needed saving from the world. Who would save them? Can they save each other? But there's one problem: Daphne. Her and Draco's marriage has been arranged since they were two. They'd brake all the rules to be together, right? Or is it simply not worth it.
1. Preview

**Summary:**

She needed to be saved from herself.

She was never a normal person. Never a normal _Death eater_.

She always hated the word. It made her scared, terrified. But that was what she was, wasn't it? _Wasn't it? _Who was she?

Always in the shadows. Never seen, never heard. But that's understandable, if you have a perfect older sister. Perfect _Slytherin_, perfect _Death eater._ Perfect _daughter_. Daphne Greengrass, completely and utterly _perfect_. So what was she?

He needed to be saved from his inner demons, from his parents prying eyes. But who would save him?

* * *

><p>"Why do they hate us?"<p>

"I don't know _Astra_,"

* * *

><p><em>I am Titanium!<em>


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake up Miss," Astoria heard as she began to release her clutches on the consuming world of sleep. "Five more minutes Minnie," she mumbled into her pillow, knowing full well that it was the personal house elf waking her up, not her older sister, her mother, or her father. She was gently shook again. Why did she have to get up so early. She groggily openned her eyes rubbing them with her fists. "I'm up, I'm up. Holy Hades, Minnie," she replied, still half asleep. Then she was wet. She knew Minnie never liked to do that, but Astoria had properly told her to do so if she wouldn't get up. Besides, Minnie knew a drying charm. "Minnie is terribly sorry Miss. Minnie does not want Miss to be late for the train," Astoria sat bolt upright, she had forgotten that Hogwarts was today. Not even bothering to correct Minnie for correcting her miss, she knew it never would work, and sprang out of bed. "Thank you Minnie," she said gratefully, and the house elf took that as her cue to leave and was gone with a pop. I quickly put on clothing that I thought my mother would deem appropriate, which included a deep emerald green dress with a black over coat. I put on a pair of red flats and some lip gloss. I didn't eat breakfast, planning on eating some of the sweets from the train. Of course, I didn't tell my mother that, I just told her that I had Minnie pack me lunch, which I did. I put my hair in two pig tails and rand downstairs, my trunk in my hand. All my stuff fit in it as it it had an undetectable extension charm on it. Running back up the stairs, Astoria took her owl's cage which Minnie had brought down earlier. Her dark black owl, Midnight, hooted fondly at her. She and her sister grabbed their mother's arm as they apparated to the station.

* * *

><p>"Be good girls. Daphne watch out for your sister. Don't talk to blood traitors, like the Weasleys. Remember only befrend pure-bloods. Don't talk to Gryffindors. Astoria, if your not in Slytherin. Good luck," Astoria's mother, Sophrinitis Greengrass, told her two daughters, though many of it was directed towards the younger daughter, for Daphne had already recieved a similar speech before her first and second year. The two sisters went a borded the train. Astoria sat herself down in an empty compartment. The door slid open to reveal a blonde girl and a red head, who looked to be about a year older than her, as well as a round faced boy named Neville who her sister had described to her once. Of course it was hard to understand that was him as her sister had described him as 'The stupid Longbottom boy who can't do anything right and had the most boring brown hair and eyes, and still hasn't lost all his baby fat. He certainly not as hot as the Slytherins'. He seemed quite nice, however. The red-head was the one who spoke first, 'Hey can we sit here, evrywhere else is full?" "Depends on your blood-status," she sneered haughtiliy. Astoria stood up and shut the door. They group turned to leave, they had probably thought she had seemed rude. The brunette shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I saw my older sister. I'm Astoria Greengrass, you?" she introduced. The others must have gotten over their shock quite quickly, as they replied quite quickly. The blonde girl introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. She had a dreamy, airy, voice. The group talked for a little while before something odd happened. The train stopped. Ginny went out to go and see if her twin brothers had done it, and if her other siblings were all right. Neville went to follow her. Luna stayed in the compartment with Astoria, as neither of them wanted to be lonely. Then all of a sudden it got really cold. The door creaked open, giving off a sense of misery neither had ever felt before, as if one would never be happy again. Astoria tried to protect herself from it by thinking of happy thoughts. Then, as if in a trance, Astoria grabbed her wand and shouted at the top of her lungs, <em><strong>"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pardon any misspelled words. Updating on Tuesdays every week. There you go!**


	3. Chapter 2

The first thing Astoria awoke to was a ringing in her ears. Her head was pounding as she sat up.

"Here," Luna directed handing her a bar of chocolate. She ate it hungrily, feeling better. Chocolate has healing properties, why else would muggles eat it when their sad? Well, it does taste good.

"That was a full on corpeal patronus, how did you manage to do it?" Luna inquired in her normal dreamy voice, that Astoria swears has some kind of calming effect.

"I did? I don't remember much, just the thing in the cloak coming in here. And then I heard the voices. Do you know what it looked like? My patronus, I mean." Luna Lovegood shook her head at the younger girl's statement.

"I couldn't see it. Those are dementors, by the way. They guard Azkaban prison. They're probably looking for Sirius Black." Luna said this intelligently, but her words sounded natural with the complements of her British accent and her dreamy daze. Astoria nodded, out-of it.

"Luna please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to be the weird kid who can do weird things," Astoria pleaded with the blonde girl, who nodded her head.

Later that day, the train came to a stop at Hogwarts station. Luna and Astoria had been sitting in their compartment together the whole ride; talking of things from Nargles and Wrackspurts to favorite type of broom to what house they thought Astoria was going to be in.

"Bye Luna. We might not be able to talk anymore, you know if I'm in Slytherin. I hope I'm in Ravenclaw with you." Both girls smiled brightly at the younger one's statement. Astoria exited the compartment, Luna following behind after her.

* * *

><p>"Greengrass, Astoria"<p>

Astoria walked up to the three-legged stool and sat down as the black hat covered her face. **_Hello Mr. Sorting Hat._** _Hello Miss Greengrass._ **_Sooooo… can you put me in Ravenclaw, Sir? _**_Well defedently not Gryffindor, it's just not for you._ Astoria's smile drooped a little. **_Please don't put me in Hufflepuff Sir, I'll be the laughing stock of my house-hold. _**_That can be arranged._ Astoria grinned broadly, feeling she would be in Ravenclaw with Luna, as she wasn't cunning enough to be a Slytherin. But of course, the fates were against her, as the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Good job Astoria!" Pansy Parkinson, a friend of her sister's told her as she descended towards the seats at her house's table. Astoria had a faux smirk plastered on her face.

"Took you long enough," sneered her rude and vile sister Daphne from across the table. Astoria took a seat next to Pansy. "The hat tried to put me in Ravenclaw! Can you believe? Blasted thing, that hat is. I had to keep telling it to put me in Slytherin or I would tear it apart thread by thread. Then, of course, it admitted to testing me. How rubbish is that!" Astoria made up wildly.

* * *

><p>"Madison, Avery"<p>

After a while, Avery seemed to have been having an argument with the hat, it eventually called out, "Slytherin!" Avery Madison stood up shakily and walked down towards the Slytherin table and sat with a boy Astoria hadn't previously noticed. They started talking and laughing and having a lot more fun than Astoria was having with her prettier-than-her sister and her friends. Astoria got up and walked over to them as the sorting concluded with Welsh, Danielle (Hufflepuff).

"Hi, I'm Astoria," The brunette offered to the boy and the girl.

"Avery," stated the red-headed girl, Avery Madison, as she stuck her hand out. Avery Madison had dark red hair, not an orange-y color, but a deep dark blood red. Avery had round shaped, bright blue eyes that contrasted with her hair immensely. Avery had a chocolate colored skin tone that made her red locks and blue orbs stand out.

The boy had sandy blonde curls and forest green eyes. He was quite tall, at least a head taller than Astoria, though she was rather short. The boy had a tan complexion and was looking at Astoria with a quizzical look. Avery patted the seat next to her.

"I'm Darren. Pleased to meet you," he smiled.


End file.
